


Denial of feelings

by Min_Tae_Gi20



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Band AU (or is it called canon?), M/M, Mingyu reads his mind perfectly, Short One Shot, Slight smut IG, Wonwoo in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Min_Tae_Gi20/pseuds/Min_Tae_Gi20
Summary: What Mingyu felt after the 'you two look good together' incident and what he did to Wonwoo afterwards.Or; Wonwoo denies his feelings for Mingyu even though they've been in a relationship for a while and Mingyu shows him what he really wants.





	Denial of feelings

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something I just felt like writing while having writers block for another fic, I should go back to that fic for now but anyways, I hope you enjoy this little thing. I felt like there are not enough Band AU in this world and I don't have enough imagination to think of a whole other universe so this is as far as I can go for the moment. There can also never be too much Meanie in this world so i'm here to contribute a little. Hope you enjoy it! (I haven't proof read it so there might be some misstakes, sorry!)

They had been together for a while now but they hadn’t done anything except kiss a couple of times, but those kisses were heard to achieve with Wonwoo being so hard to convince, Mingyu always liked having skinship, especially with Wonwoo but Wonwoo would never begin any skinship with him, he rarely showed affection. Mingyu tried not to mind at first, he tried to ignore it and just keep what he felt inside because he knew pushing Wonwoo to interact with him wouldn’t lead anywhere. He kinda snapped though, they’ve been in a relationship for about 3 months now and neither of them had to deny to the members that they were in a relationship since all the members enjoyed skinship and didn’t think anything of it when Mingyu showed Wonwoo some affection. But if a person says; 

“You look good together.”

You do NOT need to say;

“We? Oh no, we’re not like that.” 

Because nobody, NOBODY in their right mind would automatically assume that they were dating in that sentence but if you answer like that then of course something might stir up in people’s heads. You could just have easily laughed a little like something every other idol would’ve done but you did absolutely not need to say that. So to say Mingyu was annoyed was an understatement, he liked Wonwoo a lot and he had been very patient but this was the last drop, he needed to talk to Wonwoo. 

Cornering Wonwoo was easier than expected, when the walked off stage Mingyu was eyeing Wonwoo and he noticed but didn’t look at Mingyu for long enough to see if he was mad or something, he thought he was just staring at him like he usually did. They got into the car and the couple had to sit in separate cars but that way Mingyu could convince Minghao to change room for the night, Minghao didn’t seem to mind that much especially not if Mingyu was the one who asked, Junhui also thanked Mingyu in his head, this was they could get some privacy and talk too, nobody thought people noticed how Jun seemed to like Minghao more than the others, people thought it was because they’re both chinese but now that both of them knew more korean they didn’t have a problem interacting with the members, but this in turn worried Jun, Minhao was slipping from his fingers. 

When they were going to return to their rooms, Mingyu followed Wonwoo instead of Jun, Minghao noticed the signal and silently followed Jun, nobody seemed to pay too much attention and just made their way into their rooms. When Wonwoo walked into his room he naturally assumed Minghao was right behind him and didn’t bother turning around to look if he was. He did notice that he didn’t lay down in bed right away though like he usually did so Wonwoo turned around to see his boyfriend instead. 

“Mingyu, what are you doing here?”

“What do you think?”

“I don’t know, that’s why I asked.”

“So you didn’t think for a second that that little statement that ‘we’re not like that’ didn’t bother me at all?”

Wonwoo looked shocked for a split second but recovered his unbothered stone face shortly looking at Mingyu after his eyes had stirred around the room not wanting to look mIngyu in the eyes in embarrassment.

“Well, what did you want me to say? That we’re dating?”

“No, of course not. A part of me want to yes but since you’re not comfortable having it that way then no.”

“Well what do you want then?”

Mingyu frowned before the looked into Wonwoo’s eyes, hurt clear in his eyes, desperation for something. Wonwoo was never good at relationships, he thought he could try it out with Mingyu because Mingyu said he’d be patient, he said he’d be fine with whatever, so why did it change now? And over such a small thing? 

“I want you to realize your own feelings, we’ve been at this push and pull game for this whole relationship now, I know I said i’d be patient and I have been but it feels like I’m living in a desert with not a drop of water in sight.” 

Was this really how Mingyu felt? Was he really this lonely even with Wonwoo? Wonwoo thought mIngyu knew he only needed to talk to him to make a move. Apparently this wasn't as apparent as Wonwoo thought it was. What was wrong with how he interpreted his own feelings too? He knew perfectly well how he felt, or at least that’s what he thought, he liked Mingyu, this he knew, he liked Mingyu more than the other members, this he also knew. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“You like me much more than you think you do.”

Wonwoo looked shocked at Mingyu, finally losing his stone face for real, he felt a blush rise to his cheeks, embarrassed to have gotten so nervous he looks around the room frantically, not wanting to look Mingyu in the eyes. 

“Wha- what- how do- how could you possibly know that?”

Mingyu walked forwards a few steps to stand closer to Wonwoo, but Wonwoo was scared so he moved backwards. What was he scared of? Was he scared of Mingyu? Of what Mingyu would do to him? Or was he scared that Mingyu was right? 

“I know this because I look at you all day and when we’re together you know yourself you feel good.” 

Scared of the truth behind the statement Wonwoo looked into Mingyu’s eyes to try and confirm for himself that it wasn’t true, that he didn’t have such deep feelings for the man in front of him, that if he looked him in the eyes he wouldn’t feel anything but he did. He felt lightning in his spine when Mingyu looked into his eyes like that, he felt like he was about to explode when Mingyu looked into his eyes and Wonwoo knew he saw right through him. 

“I don’t, you don’t know anything about me.”

“Yes I do, why are you denying it so bad?”

“Because it isn’t true.”

“Yes it is.” 

Mingyu moved forward again but Wonwoo moved even more backwards, still scared of what his body might do, of what he might feel if Mingyu was too close to him, scared that his body would betray his mind. Wonwoo felt the chair behind of making it so he couldn’t move more, he couldn’t escape this, Mingyu noticed how scared he was and stopped trying to push him to be close to him. 

“Why are you so scared of the truth? I’m right here, you don’t have to scared.”

“That’s the problem.”

“What?”

“You’re the problem here!”

Wonwoo focused on Mingyu with his eyes for a second and saw the relief on Mingyu’s face, he said something embarrassing, he should just keep quiet but with Mingyu around he couldn’t, it was impossible to keep calm and silent with him near. Mingyu moved closer until he was right in front of him, Wonwoo tried one last attempt at getting away and was about to push Mingyu but he only managed to put his hands on Mingyu’s chest before the man himself took a hold of Wonwoo’s wrist and held his arms on each side of his head to keep him from doing anything. 

“Let’s just be honest here, you want to touch me so bad that you’re scared. Scared of yourself.”

Wonwoo’s blush increased but he was more shocked over the fact that Mingyu could fully and totally see through him, it was like he was reading his mind, every thing he said was right. Wonwoo didn’t doubt for a second that Mingyu was very handsome and he has always wanted to touch Mingyu’s face, but he didn’t know it would become such an intense urge over time, he didn’t know how much he actually wanted Mingyu to be his until they became a couple, this realization was both a relief and worrisome at the same time. It was a relief to know what was eating him up inside this whole time, it was a relief to know that this was what he wanted and he could have it as easily by just telling Mingyu, it was worrisome because the feeling was so powerful and strong that now that he had the opportunity to do it he started trembling, not knowing how to control himself. 

As if Mingyu could hear his thoughts once again and also judging by the faint shaking of Wonwoo’s body he leant forward to kiss his boyfriend after such a long time. He let go of Wonwoo’s hands but Wonwoo was too caught up in the kiss and his thoughts that he didn’t know what to do with them anyways, Mingyu grabbed his wrist once again to put Wonwoo’s arms around his neck and as if finally realizing what to do with his body Wonwoo stepped closer to Mingyu making the previous space between them nonexistent. With the intense urge to to what he had denied himself of frot so long Wonwoo pulled Mingyu even closer making their whole bodies touch and kissing Mingyu harder, when Mingyu noticed how much he wanted it he licked Wonwoo’s bottom lip until he gasped and Mingyu didn’t leave a second for any thinking and let his body do the work and thrusted his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth. Wanting so much more Wonwoo automatically wrapped his legs around Mingyu’s waist and Mingyu moved towards the beds and with Wonwoo wrapped around him he slowly laid down on the bed with Wonwoo under him still having their lips locked, when they needed air Mingyu pulled back looking Wonwoo in the eyes with pure lust but Wonwoo was only flustered and with hooded eyes he looked at Mingyu with just as much lust. 

From now on Wonwoo would talk to Mingyu about this stuff much more and wouldn’t hesitate to initiate skinship to prevent these nights where Mingyu would make love to him until it was hard for him to walk the next day. Of course, Mingyu didn’t mind it at all and secretly liked that Wonwoo had him starving for so long because that one night in the hotel room was like heaven and he wouldn’t mind such a lustful Wonwoo every once in a while. 

The next day when the group had an interview Wonwoo put his hand on Mingyu’s thigh and smiled at him, he kept his hand there for the rest of the interview and Mingyu was extremely happy, so happy that he couldn’t help the huge grin that spread on his lips and couldn’t help but smile at the small action every time he looked down at his boyfriend’s hand. Mingyu got so blissfully happy that his body acted on it’s own, he put his hand on top of Wonwoo’s hand and intertwined their fingers, Wonwoo looked down to acknowledge it but wasn’t bothered by it and only held onto his partner’s hand tighter. It got to the point of Mingyu’s endless smiling that even Seungcheol came up to him to ask if he was okay.


End file.
